Rockbell
by VeckeFer
Summary: Verdaderamente, para mi, la vida es olores sentidos, vistas apreciadas, sonidos escuchados, la amargura probada...todo parece igual. Si no es así, ¡Entonces dime!


Miro por la ventana.

Realmente esta ciudad es hermosa. El cielo es muy claro y el pasto muy verde. Se aclara mi mente y respiro profundamente, si, un aire bello.

Voy hasta la cocina, aunque los muebles eran tan enormes. Apenas pasar oigo que papá y mamá pelean otra vez, pero ya es algo cotidiano.

Sago de casa y pienso si sería el único al que todo le parece tan enorme.

Caminando veo a los alumnos; realmente no me gusta la escuela con los demás, no puedo seguir su ritmo y a veces no entiendo lo que me están queriendo decir, aunque todos son muy amables conmigo.

En el camino me distraigo con las rocas que caen y caen, mientras corro detrás de ellos; nadie nota si voy o no a las clases, así que no hago caso y me voy más o menos al mediodía, cuando parece que la brisa te acaricia. Siento un viento suave y parpadeo intensamente; es hermoso.

Sigo dando pasitos y reflexiono. A la gente no le importo demasiado, eso creo yo. Sin mi, el mundo sería igual, solo que con alguien menos.

Verdaderamente, para mi, la vida es olores sentidos, vistas apreciadas, sonidos escuchados, la amargura probada...todo parece igual. Si no es así, ¡entonces dime!

Vuelvo a casa, ya cansado por tanta caminata. Al llegar, mamá sonríe alegremente y acaricia mi cabeza. Yo la dejo, obviamente, aunque ya con mi edad debería dejar de hacerlo. Me ofrece galletas y yo las como rápidamente. Amo las galletas que ella hace.

Cuando volteo, mamá ya está profundamente dormida. Sonrío y me recuesto junto a ella, aunque no dormí mucho, ya que soñé que todo el mundo desaparecía, así que al borde del llanto, la sacudí, pero no se despertó. Estaba calentita y su respiración era intensa. Me asusté mucho.

—¿No puedes oír mi voz?—es lo que pienso, pero ella no tiene respuestas.

Salgo a la puerta de casa gritando por ayuda, pero parece que a nadie le importa mi llanto. Mis manos no sirven de nada.

Papá llega hacia mi y golpea un mueble con frustración. Lo miro a los ojos, y éstos claramente dicen "te odio".

Todas estas emociones que siento, se que otras personas también lo sienten. Salgo de mi casa y se que no voy a volver. Dejo atrás ese otro "yo". Llueve, aunque realmente no me importe.

Me detengo para observar mi reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua. Mis orejas están empapadas, al igual que mi nariz y todo mi anaranjado pelaje. Maúllo y sigo mi camino.

Poco a poco, el cielo se despeja, así que corro con mi brillante pelo, no se a donde, pero corro sin mirar atrás.

Lugares vistos, olores sentidos, sonidos escuchados y amargura probada. En un techo cualquiera me detengo a observar. Esta nueva ciudad es algo fría, pero está bien...

Sigo mi camino hasta detenerme en una rubiecita haciendo dibujos con una rama en el suelo.

Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

¿No tienes amigos con quien jugar?

La chica no me escucha, pero se da cuenta de que estoy detrás de ella y me mira con curiosidad.

¿Tienes familia?

¿No? Pues...iré caminando contigo

Ella me toma en brazos y me acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

Mis manos no sirven, pero de algún modo intento acariciarla a ella también. Puede que ella ya se haya dado cuenta, y sigue acariciándome con dulzura.

Me dije que ya no iba a llorar más.

Pero supongo que no, así que abrázame...

Ella me abraza cariñosamente y me acaricia, mientras siento que mis lágrimas se resbalan, pasando por mis bigotes, y caen en su ropa.

Abrázame por lo que me espera...

Y así, cuando el cielo comenzaba a ponerse anaranjado, nos fuimos caminando juntos a casa.

Está inspirado en "Rockbell" de IA. La canción no me pertenece D: Le pertenece a Vocaloid. Pueden buscarlo en youtube si quieren, a mi me hizo llorar. Lo único que quise fue poner en palabras la canción.

Por si alguien no entendió:

La canción cuenta de un gato que se creía humano. (Por eso no entendía la escuela y su "mamá" lo acariciaba.)

Su mamá cae enferma y su papá no lo quiere, así que decide irse por el bien de su familia.

A eso, encuentra a una niña y ésta lo adopta. El gato estaba triste, ya que hace mucho que nadie lo abrazaba y etc y se siente querido, entonces llora. Ahora el gato tiene un nuevo dueño.


End file.
